Of Fireworks and Hats
by x.olivine.x
Summary: "Why do you insist on wearing that hat when the wind never fails to whisk it away?" he asks. She smiles. "Because I know you're always there to catch it for me." Five-part drabble series AU SasuSaku
1. It Started With The Hat

_This story was inspired by one of Naruto Shippuden's closing theme "Utakata Hanabi". My own version of the story behind Sakura's walk by the beach._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

_**It Started With The Hat**_

It was the last night of the Fireworks Festival. Numerous people have gathered at the Konoha Park near the beach to watch the traditional 15-minute fireworks display.

Seven-year-old Sakura ran to a vacant space in the grass facing the beach and turned to her parents, bouncing excitedly.

"Papa, Mama, hurry! I've got the perfect place! The firework's about to start!" Sakura called to her parents, waving her right hand at them while the other was holding her wide-brimmed straw hat to her head. Her knee-length white dress was flowing along the wind.

"Sakura, honey, why did you have to bring that hat? It might get carried away by the wind," her mother said as they sat on the soft grass.

"But Mama, Papa said he bought it for me because I look pretty with it. Right, Papa?" she

turned to the red-haired man beside her, her wide innocent green eyes pleading to him to agree with her.

He chuckled softly. "Of course, hime. It suits you beautifully."

She beamed at him, while her mother was mumbling something like "daddy's girl."

"Wow, looks like we've got bigger turn out this year than the last. Look at the number of people here," her father observed, looking at the populated area around them.

"Well, they added more food stalls and other activities so a lot of tourists were enticed to come." her mother replied, her jade eyes watching her daughter as she was flattening her dress to the ground and taking off her red doll shoes. Her one hand still on top of her head to keep her beloved hat from flying.

Mr. Haruno agreed. "Yeah, I noticed that on our way here." Then he turned to his little girl on his side. "Sakura-hime, where do you wanna eat after this?"

"Ooh, Papa, I wanna try the one I saw there!" she pointed her hand to her left, just as a strong wind passed them, blowing her hat in the air.

"My hat!"

Ignoring the fact that she was on her bare feet, she stood up immediately and followed her hat as it floated on air and flew to another direction.

"Sakura! Come back here!" her father ran after her, worried that he might lose her through the thick crowd. His wife wanted to follow him but he motioned for her to stay put and wait.

But Sakura didn't hear him as her attention was focused entirely at her hat, squeezing herself through the crowd. It was a gift from her father on her last birthday and she was determined to have it back whatever happens.

Just then, a small pale hand caught the edge of her hat. She stopped as soon as she saw her hat on land again.

"Is this yours?" asked the boy in front of her, holding out her hat. He looks the same age as her with jet black hair that matched his eyes. He was wearing a round-neck navy blue shirt and khaki shorts.

She took her hat from him and clutched it to her chest. "Yes, this is my hat. Thank you," she replied softly, before bowing her head in gratitude. She was still panting from her chase but relieved.

The boy smirked at her. "My name is Sasuke. I'm new here." He held out his hand to her.

Little Sakura looked up at his offered hand then back to his face. Then she smiled adoringly at him before taking his hand for a firm handshake.

"I'm Sakura."

Suddenly, bright light filled the park as fireworks started flying one by one, painting the sky with different colors as it explodes.

"Look, it's so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Sasuke lifted their heads and watched the fireworks above, fascination and amazement in their eyes. "They seem to go higher and higher!"

It was as if time had stopped in the park. No movement was seen as everyone continued to watch the on-going display, except for one man who was still running among the crowd. He halted once he spotted the object of his search. He was still catching his breath from his run, yet relieved to see his daughter safe and unharmed.

Then he raised his right eyebrow.

Sasuke then turned to look at Sakura, who was still gazing up in the sky, then lowered his head, a small smile forming on his lips.

She still hasn't let go of his hand.

o0o0o0o

_The festival at the end of August flooded with people_

_Wearing yukata and geta, making sounds of click clack ring_

_As the fireworks suddenly went off, we looked up_

_And I stole a glance at your enraptured face_

o0o0o0o

_tbc…_

* * *

><p><em>This short fic was supposed to be a very long one shot but I decided on making it at least a five-part drabble. Please please review after reading. Thanks and God bless..<br>_


	2. You are my Rock

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

_**You are my Rock**_

"I don't think I can do this, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. She has been saying it for the past 30 minutes, the way she usually does minutes before they perform. Like it was some kind of stress reliever for her. Or maybe it was her way of practicing humility. Either way, it was getting old that he didn't bother giving her a reply.

"Why did we even agree to do this? Look at the big crowd out there! What if I sounded like a mouse and people will throw tomatoes at me?"

His eye twitched at the mention of his favorite fruit. "I'll catch them for you and eat them at home."

"Ha-ha, Sasuke-kun, very funny," Sakura said sarcastically as she continued to pace back and forth.

They were backstage waiting for their turn and after seeing the many people outside watching the mini-concert as part of the finale for the Firework's Festival, she can't help but feel nervous. This was their first time to sing in front of the whole town. Usually, they only perform on school programs whose audience was only a quarter of their audience tonight. They weren't even professionals! They're just another high school amateurs who was just discovering their hobbies. She was worried about the people's reaction to their act. If this came out very badly, she'll spend the next days locked up in their house until people forget this thing ever happen.

She's so gonna kill Naruto for this.

"Sakura, you're getting annoying. Everything will be fine," Sasuke tried to calm her. He was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed to his chest, eyes closed. He can't really blame her for what she's feeling. He was a bit edgy himself, though he won't admit it to her because it would just add to her anxiety.

This was all the dobe's fault. Doing performances is a hard task since it would mean attention: one thing he hated. But ever since he and Sakura sang in front of their class as part of their exam, they had become a celebrity with the offers they received every time there was a program. And he had tolerated it, provided it was only for the school to see. But the dobe had to open his ramen-wide mouth and recommend them to his dad, who happens to be the mayor of the town. He was itching to do a Shikamaru and voice out how troublesome this all is.

His only consolation was the pleasure of seeing Naruto being hammered by Sakura later after the show (of course, when his dad's out of sight). Those dainty hands can sure throw punch.

Sakura stopped in front of him and jabbed his chest with her pointer finger, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Easy for you to say since you have an army of fangirls out there waiting for you to serenade them! They wouldn't even mind if you just stood there like an idiot onstage, they'd still cheer for you."

"Hn." Well, it _was_ true, though it wasn't as if he craved for their attention. He loved his privacy and he just can't stand being with girls.

Well, except for one.

"Ugh! Why am I even talking to you?" She turned away from him and started her pacing again. "This is all Naruto's fault. If that loudmouth moron didn't suggest us to his mayor of a dad, I'll just be a simple citizen watching an awesome concert with our awesome friends before heading to the park for the awesome fireworks wearing my super awesome hat! But nooo! I'm here backstage waiting for my death sentence and you're being your asshole self again-"

"Why do you even insist on wearing that stupid hat? We both know it will be blown by the wind _again _as if by tradition."

She stopped again and glared at him. "Hey, my hat's not stupid. Daddy gave it to me," she huffed. "Besides, we also both know you're always there to catch it for me."

"Then stop fretting."

She was dumbfounded by his response. "_Huh?_"

He sighed before he opened his eyes and looked straight at his best friend's emerald orbs. He hated having to talk to her like this since it wasn't his nature to comfort people. But her panic state might ruin their number and he has to do something about it. He disliked the attention people give him but he also didn't wish to be embarrassed in front of a crowd.

Besides, he felt that with her kind of voice, he knew she could do the song beautifully even without him.

"You're not alone. We're doing this _together. _I'm there with you onstage to catch you should you fail, which I know you won't. I trust you, Sakura, and I trust in your talent. Have a little faith in me too."

Sakura was speechless. Sasuke wasn't one for words and yet, here he was, trying his best to calm her. Of course, in the 10 years of their friendship, she knew he was always there to support her. But hearing his words just now made her realize that their relationship was more than that of a friend. He was her life partner. Her foundation. Sasuke's the only one who helps her stand on her own, makes her stronger against life's obstacles. Somehow, she felt special because God gave her someone like him. The world may crumble beneath them but she wished for Sasuke to be always at her side. She just hopes that somehow, he also felt the same with her. That he can also feel her support and care for him. That she was also one of his precious people.

Sakura suddenly moved and embraced Sasuke, leaning her cheek to his chest. She relished the feel of his strong body against her small frame. He was like her own personal rock.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. It meant a lot. Of course, I believe in you."

Sasuke, who initially stiffened at her touch, slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back and smirked. "Aa. Stop worrying and save your strength for the beating I'm sure you're gonna give Naruto later." She giggled against his chest.

The floor director's voice jolted them out of their moment. "Sasuke and Sakura, you're next!"

Sasuke retrieved his arms from her and picked up his guitar from the wall. He glanced at his companion who was holding her shaker and combing her exotic pink hair with her fingers. She took a deep breathe and mentally prepared herself.

"Ready?"

She gazed up at him and nodded, smiling brilliantly at him that took his breath away. Now why does it feel like she had transferred her nervousness to him with the speed of his heart beat? He shook his head and tried to calm himself. "Let's go."

She took his hand and they walked side by side to the stage, facing the crowd together.

_**If I lay here, if I just lay here**_

_**Would you go with me and just forget the world?**_

_**Forget what we're told, before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

_**All that I am, all that I ever was**_

_**Is here in your perfect eyes**_

_**They're all I can see**_

_**I don't know when, confused about how as well**_

_**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**_

o0o0o0o

_I wish I could hate you_

_But during days like today_

_I will surely once again remember_

_These memories_

o0o0o0o

_tbc…_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for reading this chapter. Please please, reviews are very much appreciated. God bless.<em>


	3. Rivalries and Epiphanies

_A BIIIIIGGGG THANKS! to all who read, reviewed and followed this story. Hope you'll like this lil chappie._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_**Rivalries and Epiphanies**_

"Oy, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up from his desk to the man standing by the door of his room. He was browsing the internet for videos for his next music experiment when one of the maids informed him that one of his buddies, Neji, was downstairs. He absently motioned them to lead him to his room.

"Hn?"

"I need to talk to you."

Neji didn't wait for his answer and proceeded to sit on his black bean bag chair near his desk while he shuts off his laptop.

"Drinks?" he asked when he turned to him.

Neji shook his head. "I won't be long."

Sasuke nodded, leaning back to his reclining chair. "Talk."

He quickly noticed that his friend grew tense and that got his attention. Neji was like his twin brother when it comes to attitude. They were both quiet, stoic and proud. They rarely feel nervous around a person. He smirked inwardly. What could possibly agitate the arrogant Hyuga? If he's about to tell him that he's head over heels in love with some girl, then that might ruin his composure and laugh at his face.

"...I want to pursue Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pardon?"

He supposed he had to take that annual check up his mother has been pestering him about because he just thought he heard the Hyuga say that he wanted to court his best friend.

He saw his friend's eyebrow twitch as if repeating the words was just too painful.

"I said I want to pursue Sakura."

"..."

Oh, well, at least he wasn't going deaf and was still healthy enough to postpone his check up. But damn, why does it feel like he wanted to kick the daylights out of his friend for even thinking of that he could date Sakura? As if he's allowed to be as close to her as him, her best friend. Many have tried (KEYWORD: tried) to ask the pinkette for a date, only to be thwarted by his infamous glare. Strangely enough, he has perceived beforehand those idiots who wanted to make a move on his bestfriend, so through his glower, he conveys them his message of dislike even before they get to ask her. Good thing Sakura was clueless to all of this and hasn't wondered why no one was asking her out now that they were in college.

He knew he was being ridiculously overprotective and only wants Sakura's happiness but every time he thinks of her going out with another guy, his fist clench tightly and his eyes were like seeing red. He can't even understand himself and it was getting annoying. He feels like he was stricter than her own father.

He justified himself by thinking he was just looking out for her. He didn't want his pink-haired confidante to get hurt and see pain cloud her emerald eyes so he felt like it was his responsibility to make sure she ends up with the right guy; one who deserves her pure heart and unwavering faith. There should be no mistakes. Her first boyfriend should also be her last to avoid unnecessary tears.

And yet, he can't stop asking himself: if that was his reason, then why does he feel the same way with the Hyuga? He knew Neji for years. He was a part of their gang which they formed back in high school. Neji may be silent and stoic but he was also serious and sensitive. He wouldn't jeopardize their friendship just to fool around. He even plucked up the courage to tell him about his feelings before he ask Sakura out. He knew Neji can proceed through his plans even without his consent, being the arrogant bastard that he is. But in respect for the bond he and Sakura have molded through time, he went to see him first before he make his move. And for that, Neji earned his respect.

Still, he didn't like it.

What a bastard he really was.

"Uchiha?"

He snapped out of his musings and focused his obsidian orbs on a pair of silver eyes who didn't flinch at his stare. He smirked inwardly. Yes, he may have more balls than the others, but he was still under his scrutiny, friend or not.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Neji asked testily.

"Like what?"

"Like how I should stay away from her and that I don't deserve her?"

"Hn."

He saw Neji bit out a retort. He inwardly chuckled at the sight of his obviously agitated friend. Though he himself was still in turmoil. A part of him wanted to give Neji a chance since he knew he was a good guy. But a bigger part of him was itching to yell at the Hyuga to back off his girl.

Whoa, wait, back up! _HIS girl_?

When did he ever had such claim on Sakura?

_Ever since you caught that silly hat of hers when you were little_, a small voice told him. He groaned in his mind. This was really getting out of hand. Did he have feelings for Sakura? Was that why he didn't want any guy get close to her? Because he wants her for himself?

Well, fuck it. He wasn't ready for this.

"What if I told you that we both feel the same about her?"

Neji's eyes widened at the Uchiha's question. Was he joking? Was this just to test him? He knew Sasuke was very protective of Sakura, but would he really play dirty tricks like this? On the other hand, what if it was true? Would he really give up the only girl he liked for this bastard?

No fucking way.

Not until Sakura herself tells him to.

"Then may the best man wins," Neji said challengingly, his white orbs lit with determination.

Sasuke almost growled in irritation at his buddy's words. The old rivalry they had when they were children was surfacing again, and he knew he wasn't gonna back down. Even though he still wasn't sure about his true feelings for his best friend, he wouldn't just give her up without a fight. Onyx eyes matched violet orbs evenly, a smirk confidently playing on his lips.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><em>I'm missing something here.<em>

That was Sakura's thoughts as she took a glance at her bestfriend, who was driving at the moment on their way home from the festival. It wasn't his quiet mood that bothered her because, duh, he was always like that. It was his behavior the whole night that caught her attention. Actually, his and Neji. She knew of their competitive tendencies when they were in grade school and she thought they have gotten over it now that they're in college. But tonight, she was certain they were at it again. And unless she is wrong, Sakura had a feeling it has something to do with her.

She can't help but feel amused because of their display of attention towards her. They were adamant on outrunning (resulting to two frightened dango vendors when she voiced out that she was craving for sweets), outmaneuvering (dragging her into two different directions for the nearest restroom when she said she needed to use one) and outshining each other ("Please, sirs, you may take the biggest prize, just don't destroy my booth with my own guns!"). Even the issue of who's gonna take her home has become some sort of a contest to the two, earning confused looks from the rest of their friends. While it was sweet of Neji to volunteer, it would be out of his route home unlike Sasuke who lives just two blocks from her. She gave Neji an apologetic smile which he returned with a disappointed but understanding "hn" though his slit eyes was focused above her head. When she turned around, she caught Sasuke's smug face for a moment before heading for his car with her in tow.

If she was honest with herself, the attention was quite overwhelming and flattering. But she doesn't have a clue what's going on both boys' minds. Or maybe she does but won't acknowledge it because it was impossible. I mean, Neji and Sasuke-kun? To even think of them fighting for her...ehem...affection...was just effing impossible! She was Sakura. Just plain, annoying, violent, pink freak Sakura. And they were two of the campus crush in their university. Why in hell would they want her to be their girl?

Even if there was the slightest, as in miniscule, almost microscopic chance that Neji did like her, Sasuke was just not feasible. He was probably being his overprotective jerk self again. She _did_ notice it. Sakura wasn't stupid to think that not even one guy had a crush on her. She can be charming if she wanted too. She just didn't mind it, and thought that it was unnecessary because she can never like a lesser guy when she was in love with the greatest. Her viridian orbs went to the man beside her, expression melancholy. Yes, she, Sakura Haruno is in love with her bestfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't clear when it started, for how long or why, but she recognized it before they graduated high school. She also knew it was one-sided and scary and a bit painful. Sasuke has never expressed any love for her except for a platonic one; scary because one wrong move can ruin years of bond; and painful just the thought of him not being able to see her in a different light. But she was content on being his most trusted friend for it was the next best thing she could hope for. She was happy that way.

"We're here."

Sakura broke out of her thinking only to realize they were at the front of her house.

"Oh, yeah. Right." She gathered her bag and the huge slug stuff toy Neji and Sasuke won for her. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun. Guess I'll see you on Monday. Text me when you get home, all right?" Her hand proceeded to open the car door when Sasuke spoke.

"Wait."

Sakura leaned back on the passenger seat and looked at her bestfriend curiously as he began to reach for something at the back seat. He pulled out a big brown paper bag and pushed it in her direction. "For you."

She blinked. "What's this?"

He didn't answer but his dark eyes prodding her to accept it and see for herself.

She took the bag from him and with hesitant hands, started to open it. Warmth spread through her body as she pulled out a lovely wide-brimmed straw hat with a knot of white ribbon inside. It was a simple gift but the thought was there, enough to make her smile gratefully as she stared at it.

"I saw it at one of the stalls in the festival and thought of you. At least now, you can tie it under your chin so it won't fly away again," Sasuke said, his face expressed satisfaction at the sight of her wide smile.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, her smile wider than ever. "Aww, that's sweet! Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Her arms hugged his neck and her lips went for his right cheek for a quick peck.

Only it wasn't his cheek that she landed on.

She stiffened in shock as soon as she realized what's happening. Somehow, Sasuke had moved, unintentionally facing her, not knowing what she was about to do. And now, _now_ she has accidentally kissed him straight on the lips!

_Oh, God, his lips are soft and warm- I mean, crap, this is baaaaddd!_

She immediately pulled away from him, eyes wide but strayed from his, afraid of what she might see, of the disgust that his face might show.

Cursing herself inwardly for her own clumsiness, she bowed her head in apology and to hide herself from embarrassment. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I mean, Sasuke! I-I didn't mean it! I-I-I was aiming for your cheek but you moved and I wasn't able to stop right away and- Oh, I'm so sorry-"

Suddenly, a finger on her lips stopped her rant, making her eyes cross and her cheeks hot before it went down to her chin and slowly lifted her face, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. His beautiful obsidian eyes held no disgust or revolt that she was expecting but glinting in something she was afraid to name because it might hurt her in the end if she was wrong.

"I'm not."

He pressed his lips on hers.

It took her five full seconds before she realized he had initiated this kiss, five more to understand what he had just said and another five to grasp the fact that their lips were still intact. All in all, it took her about 15 seconds before her heart burst in happiness at his acceptance and kissed back.

When they ran out of air, they pulled apart though their foreheads still touching, feeling each other's breath on their own faces and indulging in each other's scent. This may mean something but Sakura had to make sure she wasn't assuming anything. She had to ask.

"Sasuke...did you...did you mean it?" her voice soft and unsure.

Sasuke explored her brilliant green eyes, her small nose, her smooth and pink cheeks, her swollen lips and thought of one thing: _beautiful._ He was now ready to admit that he did want this beautiful person for himself. He wanted to be the one to protect her, make her smile, walk with her on this journey of life and to be the reason of her happiness. It was a gamble he had to take when he kissed her and thankfully, it was all worth it. Now he was determined to be her first in everything and most especially, her last. Words may come later but for now, she needed an answer and he would assure her her trust wasn't misplaced.

"Aa."

And he kissed her again.

At that day of the Fireworks festival, they officially became a couple.

_Sorry, Neji, I guess _I_ am the best man._

o0o0o0o

_My upside down heart jumped up_

_As we both laughed, haha_

_We said I love you and we kissed_

o0o0o0o

_tbc…_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews helps. God bless…<em>


	4. It's Only Words

_Here's the fourth installment! A bit disappointed that this story's about to end yet didn't gain much reviews. But it's okay. I'll just work harder and write better stories in the future. To those who stuck with me on this fic, thank you so much. Totally owe it to you guys._

_As usual, I do hope this chapter brings a smile on your faces._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto. Only this story._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter Four**

**_It's Onl_****_y Words_**

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"

"Hn."

"The firework's about to start."

"Aa."

"Our friends might be looking for us."

"Let them."

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"Just...shut up, Sakura."

Pout.

"Sasuke-kun, I can feel the sand and I can smell the sea. Are we on the beach?"

"Maybe."

"But the festival's on the other side."

"I know."

"Then why are we here?"

Silence.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Stop being annoying and take off your blind fold."

Rustle.

Blink.

Stare.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun, why is there a blanket, a basket of food and wine? Are we doing picnic?"

"Hn."

Smiles.

Hugs.

"Aww, that's romantic! You remembered our anniversary!"

"It's not like I'd forget seeing as it's the same day as the festival."

"But this is the first time you took me to a picnic at the beach after seven years of being a couple. Ne, Sasuke-kun, if I didn't know better, I'd think you're about to propose to me."

An eye twitches.

Eyebrows furrow.

Eyes widen.

Gasp.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE-KUN, _YOU __ARE__ GOING TO PROPOSE!_"

"..."

Wince.

"Oh, shit, did I kill the moment, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa, you did."

Fidgets.

"Hehe..."

Sigh.

_This wasn't how it's supposed to be._

Rustle.

Open palm.

"This is the traditional Uchiha engagement ring as passed down from generations. Since my aniki still has no plans to settle down, I got our grandmother's."

"...Oh."

Kneels.

Holds one hand.

"Sakura, you know I'm not the expressive kind of guy. I easily get annoyed, especially by you, I'm quiet, you talk a lot, like you've eaten a truck load of Energizer, I don't like sweets and fancy things unlike you and doing things that are nonsense, like _kneeling-_"

"You jerkface-!"

"-but I accept you as you are the way you accepted the whole me. I can talk to you nonstop if you've asked me to, I can swallow every single candy in the world, I can run naked through the whole town with your name printed on my chest and shout how much I love you, but to spend the Firework's festival without you and that silly hat of yours by my side is something I couldn't bear. That being said, will you, Haruno Sakura, marry me, Uchiha Sasuke and attend the Firework's festival next year, and the years to come, as my wife?

Tear.

Sniff.

Smile.

"Yes, of course, Sasuke-kun. It's what I've always wanted!"

Smirk.

Slips on the ring.

Hugs.

Kiss.

"Thank you for making me so happy, Sasuke-kun. I love you so much."

Smirks.

"Hn."

Scowls.

_SMACK!_

"Ow!"

Narrows eyes.

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

Sighs.

"Aa. I love you too, Sakura."

Beams.

Kiss.

Fireworks display.

_Hn. I wonder if the others are mad right now._

* * *

><p>"What's taking teme so long? These dogs stink!"<p>

"Hey, shut up, Naruto! They take a bath everyday, unlike you!"

"K-Kiba-kun, please don't f-fight with N-Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, shut up you both or Sakura might hear us and become suspicious. Just keep the dogs in line according to their assigned words."

"Tomboy is right. Dickless' and Doggy's loud voice can reach till Suna. Let's just wait for Emo Bastard's signal in time with the fireworks."

SMACK!

"Yes, my wonderful Tenten, show your youthful spirit! Yosh!"

"Ugh, I can't wait any longer! I have to see what's going on!"

"Ino, don't move. There's a beetle on your hair."

"AAAARRGGGHHHH! Shino, get it off!"

"SSSHHHHHH!"

Chomp-chomp. "Hey, look, the firework's started." Chomp-chomp.

Stares.

"Hey, if the firework's have started, then..."

"OH, MY GOSH, LOOK! FOREHEAD AND SASUKE'S ALREADY KISSING! AND SHE'S WEARING THE RING!"

"Oh."

"That teme! I sacrificed my ramen for this!"

"Wow, what an amazing display of love and youthfulness!"

"Hey, he'd still pay for the dogs, right?"

"Ino, the beetle's still on your hair."

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!"

"Troublesome."

"Hn. Indeed."

o0o0o0o

_With a sweet sigh, I feverishly fell in love with you_

_That voice, those eyes_

o0o0o0o

_tbc…_

* * *

><p><em>In case you're confused, all Konoha 12 are present on this chapter.<em>

_Reviews are still very much appreciated. Happy weekend everyone! God bless.._


End file.
